


Hot Pink

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: Cas has a gift for Dean, and he really likes it.





	Hot Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd hardly even read through, all mistakes are mine (and/MSWord)

”Did you put them on?” a slight quiver in Castiel’s voice was the only thing that gave away his arousal.

Dean gave him a mischievous smile, his cheeks turning pink as he raised an eyebrow as to say, ‘would I ever say no to anything like this?’

Cas’ breath hitched as he let out a sigh “Okay, let’s go then”. He took Deans hand and led him out to the car. A business dinner with Cas’ publishing company was their goal. Both dressed up in suits and ties, neither of them really liked these kinds of events but they had to be done at times and why not make them extra interesting.  
  
They both had suits on as they usually had, it was all very normal except for the thing Cas had left on the bed that morning before leaving for work. A small package with a note reading ‘For tonight’s dinner’. Dean had opened it and the sheer fabric, hot pink silk, made all the blood rush to his groin. He picked them up, felt the silk between his fingers, soft, slinky, cool a quiet rustle, pictures, scenes flashing before his eyes. Scenarios of Cas’ eyes trailing over his body, squinting and that twitch at the corner of his mouth when he’d see Dean’s cock, thick and hard under the thin fabric.

Now he could feel the soft silk against his cock as he walked out to the car with Cas, it was going to be hard to not be hard the whole night true. In the car Cas placed his hand on Dean’s thigh and slowly brought it higher until he reached Dean’s crotch. “Already hard Dean?” he said with a teasing smile.  
  
“Yeah” Dean cleared his throat, ”well if you could not do _that”_  he nodded at the hand that was softly massaging his cock through his pants “it might go down enough for me to be able to walk into the restaurant with out too much of a fuss from the other patrons” Cas laughed softly, starring at Dean who was driving. He gave his cock another squeeze and slowly pulled his hand away. Dean felt both relieved and disappointed. His hand had been warm against his swelling member and the teasing massage hade felt so god, and even if the panties felt snug against his cock, he wasn’t sure he could hide a fully erect bulge in the pants he was wearing.

 

During the dinner Cas would, every now and then, find a way to sneak his hand over to Dean’s crotch to see if he’d still be a little hard at least or if the dinner was interesting enough for Dean to keep his mind on other things for now. He didn’t, Dean had a hard time not letting his mind wander off whenever he tried to make conversation with anyone of the others at the dinner. They weren’t boring or anything, they just didn’t have that much in common with Dean and they were mostly discussing which new authors they’d publish in the upcoming year.

Just before 10 pm Cas and Dean excused themselves and left the dinner, some were drinking and wanted to continue to a bar close by, but Cas had other things in mind.

Cas immediately placed a hand on Deans thigh when they got into the car “Fuck, this has been a long night” he said with a rasp in his voice. He stroked his hand up and down Dean’s thigh ‘take us home now or I’ll have fuck you right here and now’.

Dean started the car and drove home, maybe a little faster than usual and definitely hornier. Cas was once again palming him outside his pants, and panties. The silk shifted gently between Cas palm and dean’s hard cock, he let out a deep groan as he skidded into their driveway. The thick bulge didn’t bother him as he walked into their house and as soon as they closed the door behind them Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and kissed him hungerly. “Can’t take this anymore, I need you Cas” he breathed through the kisses.  
  
Cas pushed him away and nodded at the stairs “Upstairs”.

They were upstairs in seconds, Dean first but Cas lingered in the doorway, he looked at Dean with a dim gaze ‘take off your clothes’ he said softly but with enough demand in his voice to make Dean shiver with lust. Dean slowly undressed, first his tie, then the shirt, slowly unbuttoning his pants, savoring the look in Cas’ face as the pants dropped and he was standing in front of his love only wearing hot pink silk panties with a little lace running along his hips.  
  
“I’m gonna need a pair of scissors” Cas whispered

Of all the things Dean had expected Cas to say about him in panties, that was not even remotely it. “Scissors?” he asked confused and maybe a little bit worried.  
  
“you look beautiful in them, Dean, I don’t want you to take them off” Cas said as if that explained anything, but Dean was used to just follow when Cas was in command, he knew what he was doing. He walked off into the other room retrieving a pair of scissors, as he walked in again, he looked at Dean and said  “On all fours, on the bed”.

Dean did as he was told and swiftly got into the position with his silk covered behind towards Cas. Cas tentatively let his fingers play over the fabric, following Deans crack down to the spot where Dean longed for Cas to penetrate him. He moaned when Cas let his finger rub against his hole with the panties as the only barrier to total bliss. Cas sighed heavily as he played with dean’s ass. He leaned in and kissed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he could continue his play with Dean’s hole with his tongue.

“Caas” dean moaned as he felt the panties become wet against his hole “I want you”  
  
“Say please” Cas murmured against his ass.  
  
“Oh, please Cas, take me, I need you”

Cas undressed behind Dean, he could hear it, the soft swoosh of this clothes that fell to the floor. “Give me the lube” he demanded, and Dean reached for the bedside table and took out the bottle. The familiar click of the cap followed by the squirting sound of lube being dispensed. Cas pressed two lubed fingers against the spot where he previously had been licking. Deana felt how the panties became wet against his as, it felt nice, cold, arousing. The lube easily seeped through the fabric and Cas fingers almost penetrated him through the panties. Cas breath was steady and deep, engulfed in what he was doing. Dean moaned and pushed against Cas fingers.

“Please Cas!” he cried “I can’t take this, I need you inside me” Cas didn’t answer, he just let his hand find its way to his erection, once again palming it, feeling all of him dressed in pink.  He then reached for the scissors, cut the back of the panties opened and then he turned Dean over and on to his back.

He let his hands worship Dean’s body, bending down, kissing his stomach, the tip of his cock and down the shaft. Dean whimpered under his lips and hands. Cas painfully slow kissed his way down the full length of Deans cock and then he finally pushed a lubed finger inside him through the cut in the underwear. Dean sighed happily when he pushed another finger inside him. “Yes. Thank you”

Cas gave Dean’s cock a last kiss, stroked it slowly and then aligned himself so he could push inside Dean while appreciating the sight of his love in the panties. He tenderly entered Dean, letting him adjust to his cock before pushing all the way in. “Oh yes” Dean sighed.

Cas picked up the pace, slow and rhythmic at first, then faster and faster, sliding in and out of Dean in long, deep thrusts. Every time Dean tried to touch himself, tried to slip a hand under the he of the panties or just stroke himself on the outside Cas removed his hands. Cas leaned over far enough to hold Dean’s hand against the mattress, but he still could see his cock twitching inside the pink fabric.

“Fuck, I love you in these panties” Cas panted, thrusting deep inside Dean.

“Cas, I’m really close now” Dean said, “ Can I come?” he pleaded.

“Come baby, I wanna see your panties darken from your come” That was hot enough for Dean to tip over and come hard, his cock straining against the fabric, staining it cum, cum seeping through the fabric, making white drops that ran down the side of them.

“Oh, fu-uck, yes!” Cas’ voice haltered and his movements became erratic as he came deep inside Dean. Pulling out, he could see his cum run out of Dean, making stains on the bed and the back of the panties.


End file.
